veteransoftheempirefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SirAston/Evarashi, the Wandering Druid
Evarashi is a hero made by SirAston with this model. The Wandering Druid summons aid from nearby forest wisps to dominate her enemies, giving her a natural advantage at the Prime Gate. Those wisps act as turrets, but unlike other turret-users, those can't stall a lane or otherwise be a hindrance while moving around, meaning her presence is required to use the full potential of her turrets. But that's what Evarashi wants anyway, as she is empowered by the presence of her wisps. Her playstyle resolves around careful placement of her Protector Wisps and staying in their range whenever possible to quickly deal with a minion wave or provide a meaningful edge in teamfights. Gust of Change allows to focus down on an enemy and keeping him in turret range or, at the least, a tool to escape since she lacks mobility and is slightly slower than most heroes. Manawrath gives her a nice burst of damage and adds to her concept of "putting turrets and herself right into danger for high reward"-concept. Her ultimate, Wisp Manifestation, not only buffs her to a meaningful degree, but also create some sort of "mobile turret", making her other abilities even more deadlier if underestimated. A mage who can be zoned with ease but zones back even harder, Evarashi requires a high degree of skill (compared to other heroes) to use well. She is somewhat stationary, but at the same time becomes more mobile (and thus more dangerous) with every skill point invested in her Q, E and ult, making her feasible as an AP-carry, too. }} }} Evarashi unleashes a strong yet short-lived windblow, pushing back enemies in a line while dealing magic damage to them. Enemies pushed into a tree are stunned for 1 second. Enemies hit by Gust of Change are also prioritized by nearby Wisps for 2 seconds. |leveling = |range = 550 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} All her summoned Wisps cry out, dealing magic damage to all enemies within their range after a seconds delay, slowing them by 60% for seconds and revealing them for 3 seconds. Enemies can be hit only once per cast. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 85 |costtype = mana }} }} Evarashi summons a Wisp on target tree, providing vision within 300 range and at enemies within 550 range (prioritizing heroes), dealing magic damage in the process. Wisps will not target buildings. |description2= Protector Wisps are permanent and stay even if Evarashi dies. Summoning a new Wisp while having the maximum number of Wisps deployed despawns the Wisp that has been summoned first. |leveling = of target current health)}} |leveling2= |range = 300 |cooldown = |recharge = 8 |maxcharges = 2 |cost = 15 |costtype = mana }} }} Evarashi fuses with a summoned wisp, destroying the wisp in the process. For the next 6 seconds, Whisper of the Woods is constantly active, she counts as a Protector Wisp for her effects (including the mana bolts and Manawrath's effect) and she gains bonus AP. |leveling = |range = 300 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} }} Category:Blog posts Category:Custom Heroes